


The Judgement of Shepard (Kinda)

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deepthroating, Embedded Images, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Shepard is chosen to judge the skills of three beautiful women.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a funlittle thing I threw together as an I am sorry for not posting more of Justified Means. The absolutely fantastic Foab30 was kind enough to do the image. Check out his Tumblr for more awesome pics: http://foab30.tumblr.com/

The doors to the captain’s quarters slid open and I walked in without looking up from my data pad. On its screen was a report that Liara had compiled for me on the latest intelligence she had been able to secure from Batarian space. They were moving ships and troops around more than I had expected them to. My feet carried me to my desk and I sat. A few commands sent the report from the pad and onto my full console. As it transferred I leaned back in my chair to inspect the collection of model ships I had started to amass, and nearly fell out of my seat.

Lounging on the foot of my bed were Liara, Jack, and Miranda, each wearing an annoyed expression and nothing else. They had arranged themselves so that they would be clearly visible from the door, and I had walked right in without acknowledging them, no wonder they looked pissed. I scrambled to recover my composure.

“Good evening ladies, I didn’t realize we had plans. I apologize for ignoring you when I entered.” I got out of my seat and descended the stairs to the lounge. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Liara’s expression became slightly embarrassed, Jacks scowl deepened and Miranda answered for them. “You are going to help us settle a dispute.”

I reached the bed. I’d been wrong about their nakedness earlier, each was wearing a conspicuous lipstick. Jack had on green so dark it was almost black, Miranda a deep red, and Liara was wearing bright silver. I looked at the three beautiful women on my bed and arched an eyebrow. “I am about to become Paris of Troy aren’t I?”

Miranda laughed, but I don’t think Jack or Liara got it. “We need your help proving that I can go deeper on a cock then either of these two sluts.” She shot Jack a glare then returned her eyes to me. “Unless of course you would prefer we asked somebody else?”

This was either a delightful opportunity or a minefield.  Likely both. What the hell, minefields could be fun. I smiled. “How do we do this?”

A minute later I was seated on the edge of the bed where they had been laying, pants down and penis fully erect. The women had drawn straws and Liara was now kneeling between my legs, the other two on either side of her. The silver lips looked amazing on Liara and sparkled a little as she bent to kiss my tip, leaving a cute little mark.

“Liara will do her best to get as deep on you as she can in one go. That beautiful lipstick she’s wearing will mark her spot and be the point the next person has to beat.” Miranda explained from my right.

Liara looked a little bit apprehensive, but smiled gamely. She brought one hand up to cup my balls, the other hand resting itself on my the base of my shaft to steady her approach. She gave me one more kiss on the tip, took a big breath, and took me into her mouth. As always, she felt wonderful, her mouth warm and soft and delightful. However, depth had never been one of her skills. We had worked on it a couple of times but it had never been her masterpiece. She tried valiantly though, getting about a third of the way down and then pushing a little further until she left a shiny silver ring about halfway down my cock.

Reluctantly she pulled off and gave me a beautiful smile, tinged with the knowledge that she probably wasn’t going to win this thing. With another kiss on the tip she pulled away and stood up. Circling around to sit behind me and drape arms possessively around my chest, resting her head on my shoulder.

“I guess that makes it my turn.” Miranda commented. She scooted into place and winked at me. “Get ready to declare the winner.”

She ran her hand up and down my length once before bending to slowly take me into her mouth. That was always the way with Miranda, she never rushed herself - taking the slow approach instead. I was certainly not complaining however as her incredible mouth worked its way down my shaft, tongue playing around the edges. She got to Liara’s mark and paused for a second to tease it with her tongue, then kept going. I felt my head brush the back of her throat, she was almost two-thirds of the way down. She held herself there for another moment or two displaying her ability to just sustain, then pushed a little further and tightened her lips. Then she released my cock with a “pop” and pulled back looking smug. There was now a bright red ring more than two-thirds of the way down my cock. Next to my ear Liara let out a disappointed little sound.

Miranda got up, moving to sit on the bed and lean against me. She gave the still seated Jack a superior look. “Beat that.”

“It’s cute cheerleader,” Jack teased as she took her spot, “how you think you’re special.”

She took a moment to line herself up, one hand on my base to get me at the right angle. Then she thrust herself down in an explosive moment. This was definitely more Jack’s style, fucking her own face with my cock. And it was working for her and me. I felt myself hit the back of her throat and she just kept going. Dark green streaks obscured the silver mark then continued on towards the red. She struggled for a moment, just on Miranda’s mark until with a final grunt of effort she shoved even further down. Her lips tightened then she pulled herself up, panting and looked triumphantly up at us. The bottom half of Miranda’s perfect red circle had been eclipsed a messy smear of green. The younger woman leered at Miranda. “Told you so Cheerleader.”

On the bed next to me Miranda groaned. I held out a hand to help Jack to her feet but she ignored it, instead rising on her own and moving to straddle Miranda. “Time to pay up princess.”

I wondered what the two of them had wagered on this. Fully anticipating some kind of drama about to play out between the two, I didn’t even notice when Liara got off the bed. I didn’t realize she was gone until her amazing lips brushed over my tip and my cock was enveloped by delicious wetness. I looked down, expecting to meet her beautiful blue eyes, but instead found my fucking dick missing!

It was simultaneously amazing and terrifying. Inch by inch my dick was vanishing, but it felt incredible. Liara noticed as her silver mark disappeared. Her gasp of surprise attracted Miranda’s attention just as the top of her red circle evaporated. Jack’s triumphant smirk melted as her green smear followed suit. I was speechless, it felt as though I was getting an amazing blowjob but my fucking dick was vanishing. All four of us stared in mixed horror and fascination as the last of it disappeared. Before any of us could do anything though there was a wet slurp and my dick reappeared all at once, a purple line wrapped cleanly around the base.

Kasumi flickered into view a second later kneeling between my legs. The Japanese woman looked up at us, her purple lipstick smudged just faintly and grinned innocently. “What did I win?”


End file.
